This invention relates to mattresses and more particularly to a mattress for maximizing the comfort of a person lying atop the mattress.
Mattresses made of homogenous foam are common. As a significant disadvantage, such material does not distribute localized forces well, resulting in more-than-desired deflection in regions of greater localized force or weight. An added disadvantage to such material is the uniformity of mechanical characteristics and deflection for a given load. Thus a typical foam mattress is not well adapted to the variations in weight and shape of a human body.
There remains a need for a mattress that varies in terms of deflection to a given applied force. More particularly, it is desirable to control variations in firmness at particular regions within a mattress, in order to accommodate different body types, as well as the subjective preferences of users.